Educating Mommy
by Taintedpromises
Summary: A popular high school ditz finds herself, ten years after graduation, finds herself the mother of two children, both of whom are, by some cosmic blip, certified geniuses. But when their Uncle turns up, sparks start to fly...


**Title**: mommy's little Angels

**Author**: Tainted promises

**Summary**: When Lindsey leaves Harmony after a one night stand at Graduation, he has no idea she's pregnant. Ten years later, how has the high school blonde managed to survive?

**Pairings**: Harmony/Lindsey, Harmony? (I know, you don't :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the storyline. This is a response to gigdetgirls challenge on Chocolate covered strawberries.

**Requirements:**   
The children pulling one over on their mother.  
The children defended their mother.  
Some truly ditzy moments.

_Sentences are thought, mainly by Harmony _

**A/N** I never knew what Harmony's last name was, but apparently, the only time you see it is in Buffy's year book. Odd. Also, I don't know how the American school system (elementary school, middle school, high school) works as I'm from Britain. So if it's wrong, ignore it or tell me.

X-x-X-x-X

Harmony sat twirling her hair nervously between her fingers, just as she had done when she was in school. She sat on the cold chairs of the principal's office in the Sunnydale middle school. She had received the call to come down about an hour ago and was still waiting to get in.

"Miss Kendall?" Harmony raised her hand at the mention of her name. "He will see you now," she said as if she had done something wrong. _I haven't done anything wrong. Apart from sleep with a complete stranger on graduation night who left me as soon as I told him I was pregnant with twins. Apart from that, my records squeaky clean. _

She pushed the door and slightly winced as the door creaked. She remembered that, even though she hadn't been here a lot, it always made that noise. She had suggested getting it oiled, but they never listened to her. Well, getting it oiled weren't her exact words. She looked up from the floor and put on her serious face. It used to be she didn't even have this face, but nowadays it seemed like this was the only face she could have. Sitting, with his hands folded across his chest, was Principal Snyder, still looking as sinister as ever. In front of the desk were two chairs, one already being occupied. She laughed inwardly as she remembered his demotion from High School to Middle School. She sat in the empty chair and waited for someone to say something.

"I suppose you know why you're here?" Harmony shook her hand. She began to feel nervous again. She had her hands on her lap. As she felt on lifting up to fiddle with her hair, she slapped it with the other.

"Well, I'll tell you then. Young Wesley was caught fighting again." Harmony felt her stomach turn as she turned to Wesley. He was playing with his hands in his lap. As he felt her gaze upon him, he looked at his mother. A small smile creped onto his face. Harmony had to turn away, so not to fall into the trap of the smile, which both of her children possessed.

"This is the sixth time this year Miss Kendall. You are aware that in situations like this we are expected to expel the child…" Harmony's eyes widen. Expel? How could they do that?

"Oh no. Are you sure it's not the other children's fault, that they hit him first?" She asked desperately.

"Someone swapped him an apple for his chocolate bar…" Harmony smiled inwardly. At least it's an apple and not pot. "… and hit the young boy for not giving it back." Harmony winced. _God dammit!_

"Who was it that was fighting?" She asked, still trying to think of why her little boy Wesley would do this. Principal Snyder looked through his notes.

"Daniel Harris." _God Dammit!_ Anya and Xander Harris hated her; she had been trying to make amends with them. She had no friends and was beginning to feel cut off from the world since Cordelia left to La 2 years ago.

"How do you know that Wesley really did start it?" He couldn't be expelled. It would kill her. School was the only time she was free of the constant whining from them.

"Because young Daniel has a black eye and Wesley is scratch less," Snyder explained. She felt like she was crying in her head when the only idea to stop her son getting expelled. _I'm going to have to_, it hurt her to even think it, _beg! _

"But you can't expel Wesley; he's usually a good boy."

"If you were listening to me before, Miss Kendall, you would have heard me say, we should expel Wesley, but before of his grades, we are keeping him in." Harmony breathed a sigh of relief. She still didn't know how she managed to produce to little geniuses from her. No one else she knew could answer that question either.

"Thank you, Principal Snyder, now come on Wesley." She grabbed the young boys hand and pulled him out the office quite swiftly. The end of the day bell had rung about half an hour ago, and the school yards were empty part from the mother and son. They walked in silence until they entered the car.

"Wesley," she said plain and simple. Even though the boy was only of the age of ten, he knew what that meant. It meant she was waiting for an explanation. But Snyder had given her the explanation, so he remained in silence. She turned to him. "What was that about?"

"Snyder already told you," he said.

"I'm aware of that. I may be blonde, doesn't mean I'm that thick ALL the time. So why did you do that?" she was aware that her son thought less of her because of the blonde in her hair. It irritated her so much, to have him think he was smarter than her. Probably was but it wasn't the point. The car was still in park and she was determined to stay here until he gave her a reasonable explanation to his violent out bursts.

"Wesley Kendall," she said, as he was still silent, once again, fiddling with his fingers. "Wesley, tell me what happened?" She asked her tone of voice completely different. Now, soft, gentle and caring from what was once strong and determined.

"He called Willow a nerd, so I hit him." He said quietly, now feeling ashamed of himself for doing such a bad thing. Harmony leaned over and kissed his forehead. He looked up with a surprised look covering his face.

"It's nice to know that you were defending your sister, but you still shouldn't hit," she told him.

"Ye, but it wasn't just that," Wesley explained.

"Oh ye, what else was it?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"There was a dinosaur…breathing fire…and….and… and it was gonna eat Danny, so I punched him out the way and saved the day." Wesley said, clearly making it up as he went along. Harmony, of course, was not aware of this.

"Oh, that's great, so what happened to the dinosaur?" she asked, deadly excited by this story.

"When I punched Danny, it saw how strong I was and ran away," He said, gleaming with mock pride.

"Ye right Wesley," she said, rolling her eyes_. You're not so strong a dinosaur would run away from you._ And with that, she drove back home, realizing that Willow would have forgotten her key once again.

X-x-X-x-X

So what do you think? It's just a simple chapter. Much like the whole story will be until the mysterious man appears. Oh, and in the next chapter, Harmony's daughter will seem older than she should. Actually, that applies to all chapters.


End file.
